Prevented Powers
by jokerboy66
Summary: Dr. Doom has had it with the Fantastic 4. He can never beat them, no matter what he does. So using the powers of kidnapped mutants, he steals Reed's time machine, going to the point before the ship took off, the one that granted the four their powers.
1. Chapter 1

"Ironic isn't it Johnathan?" Doom asked Johnny Storm. They were fighting each other in Times Square, a large crowd several feet away from them. The newscasters weren't even getting close. Doom had been trying to destroy Times Square for a reason only known to him. Johnny, who had been shopping at the time, flamed on and rushed at Doom, not thinking of his safety, but the citizens.

Doom watched Johnny's body as Doom used his sorcerer powers on him. Doom enclosed Johnny in a film of unknown liquid. Johnny struggled to breath, his fire abilities failing him. As Johnny started to suffocate to death, he heard a shrill woman's voice scream his name. He saw Ben, Reed, and Sue running towards him in their uniforms. Sue had Johnny's uniform in her hand, because Johnny's street clothes were burnt horribly from Johnny flaming on. Ben and Reed subdued Doom while Sue put a force field around Johnny, but under the liquid that was keeping him captive. Sue then made the force field bubble expand, dispersing the impenetrable "water." Johnny caught a glimpse of Ben and Reed fighting Doom before Johnny blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny woke up in the living room of the Baxter building, only wearing a pair of jeans. He first saw a wrap of gauze on his left bicep. When he sat up fully, he was greeted by the rest of the team. They turned on the television and showed Johnny what the news crews caught. They managed to film Johnny walking down the street. Then the T.V showed Johnny looking at something off camera, dropping his bags and flaming on. Another camera angle showed a short fight showing Doom managing to encase Johnny with that liquid. The video then ended with the camera showing Reed punching Doom square in the face. Then Sue explained that some of the liquid had got into Johnny's body. Reed predicted that Johnny wouldn't have use of his powers for a couple days, thus being short of their most powerful member. But Ben yelled in victory, happy he wouldn't be getting fireballs on the back of the neck for a while. But when johnny asked about Doom, they said he managed to escape to Latveria. Doom has diplomatic immunity there. Johnny shook his head, damning the political system in silence. But he couldn't help but wonder what Doom was doing...


	3. Chapter 3

Doom slammed his metallic hands on his work table, creating several cracks. "Why can't I defeat them. I'm DOCTOR DOOM!" Doom then picked up the table, dropping its contents of books and paper, and tore it in half. He then threw the debris on the other side of the huge castle room. Doom gave a satisfied smirk under his mask, glad that his anger was sated...for now. Doom then went to the whore room to think while surrounded by women feeding him. Doom stopped in the entry way of the door. There were many voluptuous vixens gathered around a large wide screen television. Then sensing Doom's chilling presence, they all scattered to pillows, waiting in nervous excitement for Doom do have his way with them, oblivious to how evil and deceiving he was. Doom, curious and not wanting pleasure, merely asked one that was closest to him what they were all watching. Doom wanted no secrets in his household, unless you want to die in agony.

A blond-haired bombshell swung her long hair behind her creamy back. She said, "A new science fiction movie. It's mainly about time travel and stuff called paradoxes and quantum anomalies. It's cool in a weird way. Or weird in a cool way." The rest of the women nodded in agreement, the lowness of their I.Q obvious. Doom's eyes twinkled for a quick moment as he said, "Oh really. Continue watching." Doom the rushed back to his lab area. The women looked at each other and confusion. They then shrugged simultaneously and continued to watch television.

Doom arrived in his lab thinking, "Why the hell didn't I think of that before? All these years of fighting for nothing!" Doom grinned as his mind started to work. But first, he must correct this constant smiling he has been doing...


	4. Chapter 4

~Doom worked in his private quarters. Every time he uses his intellect to create something that resembles a time machine, it stands rickety for a moment, then falls apart. Doom grimaced at his failure, ashamed of himself for not being able to build something Reed has done numerous times. Doom sighs as he goes into his dungeon, about to do something he tried to refrain from doing. Not because of moral choices, but his pride.

Doom hates using other things to get something done. He wants himself only. "Me, Myself and I is his favorite saying. He hates to depend on anybody. That is why it sickens him to use one of his fail-safes. A "Mutant Band". Doom has the copied X-gene of a dozen teenage mutants in a wristband. The band grants him half of their power for a half hour. Then it needs more DNA or it will not output power. As Doom slips it on, he feels his plan coming into motion.

Later that night, a small green portal appeared in front of the Baxter Building. Doom emerged, rubbing his band. It seems he has a teleporting power stored in the band. The portal quickly shrunk in size, nearly swallowing Doom. Doom then utilized a power that made him invisible to machines, ensuring his safety against Reed's advanced alarm systems. Doom then teleported into the building. He snuck very stealthily into Reed's working area. In Reed's sleepiness he left the door open, allowing Doom to slip in with out a problem. Doom quickly surveyed the room, shaking his head in disgust at all the things Reed built that Doom only dreamed of. Doom saw a platform. He quickly typed in the date, the day the ship took off. He then programed the machine to lock after he was sent to his destination. So no one would be able to get in without Doom coming back. As he stepped on the platform and he started to fade, Doom faintly heard someone scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Sue ran in the lab with the rest of the 4 behind her. She screamed and threw a force field at Doom as he disappeared in a small flash of light. The force field missed and created a small crater in the wall behind the time machine. Reed said, "How did he get through all our defenses?" Johnny frowned and said, "Maybe because our HQ is in the middle of a highly populated city!" Ben shouted, "Let's go after 'im!" Reed started the machine but it blew everyone back but Johnny. Reed shouted, "He locked the machine out to anyone with powers!" Sue sad, "Reed, this is the first time I've seen you worried." Reed shook his head. Then Ben said, "What about Johnny? He's still going to be powerless for another 23 hours. Not that I've been keeping track..." Johnny hit Ben as Reed said, "That's a great idea. We need to hurry." Reed then gave Johnny a remote with a single button. Reed instructed Johnny to grab Doom and press the button. If the remote isn'st pressed in a day, it will automatically send Johnny back. As Johnny got on the machine, the building started to fade! Sue said, "Doom's doing something!" The machine started to send Johnny back to the same date as Doom. Reed managed to scream, "Don't let us down!" as the building vanished. Johnny then faded with the machine.


End file.
